Heretow 'Oshenna
The Heretow 'Oshenna (IPA: ɔ̯o'ʃɛnʲɑ or ɔ̯o'ʃɛnʲɑ, literally: Duke of Oceana) is a hereditary title used in the Lovian state of Oceana. The incumbent carrier of this title is Oos Wes Ilava. The title became official on July 26, 2013, after a state-wide referendum was held. In total, 8,611 votes were cast, of which 7,932 (92,1%) in favor of the Heretow and 679 (7,9%) contra. Origins and history The tradition of the Heretow 'Oshenna is very old. It has been brought to Lovia by the noble Kotsell (Koceľ) family from the Slovak town of Ilava. Prior to moving to Lovia, they changed their surname to Robevý. The noble Robevý family was known to be very anti-American and quickly became popular with the predominately Slovak and Polish working population. In 1886, they were declared to be the cultural leaders of the Oceana population and Michal Robevý got the title Hartogh o thie Slowenski-Polskej Zemiam ("Duke of the Slovak-Polish Lands"), a name which was changed to Hartow o-Oceania (old spelling for Heretow 'Oshenna) in 1905 after Oceana got its name. Even though they came from a noble family, they had a simple lifestyle, which also attributed to their popularity. In 1901, Michal Robevý died and his son Timo became the new Heretow 'Oshenna. Unlike his father, Timo remained low-profile and was not very involved in politics. In the subsequent years, the popularity of the Oceana nobility dropped and they became less visible. Timo Robevý eventually struggled with payments as he was unemployed and started looking for a job. In 1922, he found a job in the mining industry. He tried to combine his job with his works as Heretow 'Oshenna, but found himself unable of doing so and he passed his title over to his only son, Petar Robevý. Although Petar was more outgoing than his father, he did not get the attention his grandfather got. Mainly because his father advised him not to be too involved in politics. To make matters worse, rumours were spreading that he was homosexual, as he did not have a girlfriend or wife at age thirty-nine. The popularity of the Heretowship dropped to an all-time low and there were even discussions about deporting the family from Oceana. In 1931, Petar's house burned down at night, and Petar died from smoke inhalation. Arsoning was ruled out. As Petar did not have any children, the title of Heretow 'Oshenna was to be given to the oldest nephew of Petar, but all the nephews refused it. Briefly it was discussed to abolish the title, but the Roman Catholic Church, and especially the new Bishop of Oceana and Lovia, Ronald Thumbsup, opposed this, stating that this was a unique chance to select the best cultural leader. Thumbsup was hoping to get himself in the position of Heretow 'Oshenna, but he never had a realistic chance, as he was not Oceana-native. As discussions were becoming more aggressive, it was decided to make a random member of the Ilava family temporary Heretow 'Oshenna, as the Robevý family originally also came from the same Slovak town. Lots were drawn, and Zledin Ilava was selected. Zledin Ilava was a poor carpenter and accepted the title on the condition that he could continue his job as a carpenter. As Zledin was a simple man, he hardly used his newly acquired function and the Oceana people forgot about their cultural leader. In 1956, Zledin silently passed his title over to his son, Asht Ilava. Asht was a man with huge political ambitions. Unlike his timid father, he used his function to the fullest extend possible; holding speeches and making good arrangements for himself. Asht became a popular man and in 1964, he was elected Governor. He served two consecutive terms and then he suddenly disappeared. Possibly, politics did not work out well enough for him. Asht stopped using his honorary title and no longer held speeches. However, he did keep the title until his death in 2010. When Asht died in 2010, nobody thought about the Heretow 'Oshenna title, as it had not been used since the sixties. Subsequently, it was not passed on to Asht's oldest son, Wessel Ilava. In 2013, however, Asht's grandson, and Wessel's oldest son, Oos Wes Ilava, the natural heir to the title, revived the title in one of his popularity efforts. By then, Oos Wes Ilava had already become a popular politician nation-wide, and presented himself as Uncle Oos. This popular image worked out well and Oos Wes Ilava was able to organize a state-wide referendum, in which he was elected as the new Heretow 'Oshenna. Regulations It is tradition that the oldest son of the incumbent Heretow 'Oshenna receives the title after his father steps down or passes away. Therefore, women can never hold the title. Function Although the Heretow 'Oshenna has no political function, he is very influential in politics. As he is popular with the Oceana population, he is very likely to be elected Governor of the state. As a matter of fact, the two most recent Heretows 'Oshenna have been elected Governor of Oceana; Oos Wes Ilava only failing to get the function once, with a narrow marge. Apart from political functions, the Heretow 'Oshenna can also influence politics through speeches and statements. Especially in the early days, bribing politicians was a common event as well. Heretowland The area over which the Heretow 'Oshenna has his cultural leadership is known as the Heretowland (green on the map). It consists of almost all of Oceana (with the exception of the City Archipelago as well as the hamlet of Magna Augusta and its direct surroundings) and the areas in Sylvania near the Beaver River Mouth (Boborbrod and surroundings). Apart from this, several exclaves exist, most notably residential properties belonging to the Heretow 'Oshenna. These include 1 Farmer's Lane, Long Road, Sylvania; Plemming Farm, 13 and 15 Long Road Avenue, Long Road, Sylvania; Elgin Offices 5, 8 Elgin Avenue, Old Kinley, Seven; and Plemming and surroundings, Eastern Sylvania. The Heretowland shares several areas with the Baronetcy of Donia. Most notable is the northern part of Oceana, the Emerald Highlands (including Boynitz). It is also recognized in Severnybana, Sylvania, but this hamlet does not officially belong to the Heretowland. Former Heretows 'Oshenna Robevý Dynasty * Michal Robevý (1886-1901) * Timo Robevý (1901-1922) * Petar Robevý (1922-1930) * 1930-1931''For a short period of time, there was no Heretow 'Oshenna. ''Ilava Dynasty * Zledin Ilava (1931-1956) * Asht Ilava (1956-2010) * ''2010-2013''There was no Heretow 'Oshenna in this period. * Oos Wes Ilava (2013-now) References Category:Oceana